


The Origin of The Caff-Pow Addiction

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started Gibbs bringing Abby all those Caff-Pows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of The Caff-Pow Addiction

Looking at the three large Caff-Pows sitting in a row on her lab table Abby realized she had no one to blame but herself. When she had first started at NCIS she had felt the need to make sure that all of the hard-nosed federal agents realized they could not walk all over her. She had instituted a strict first come first serve policy toward evidence. No one got to jump the line, and no one was allowed to ask her to rush her science. This had lasted nine days.

Day Nine of her employment had involved an unplanned, but very fun and kinky, early evening with Agent Hendericks. She had always had a thing for gray hair and Hendericks pushed all her hot buttons. Like always her orgasm had energized her like a caffeine hit to her system, so she had gone back to her lab and plowed through several test. She may have bumped Hendericks's up the line some but she justified it by telling herself, and later Hendericks, that without the caffeine like pow to her system she wouldn't have worked the extra hours anyway. And thus for the next three weeks of their short relationship every time Hendericks wanted a rush on his evidence for a case he took to Abby some secluded corner to indulge in his public sex kink and to give Abby a bit of an energy boost.

It was right after Abby and Hendericks had parted ways that another older and foxy agent demanded that his evidence be moved up the line since it was so important. However he made the demand while handing her a giant red and white cup.

"What's this?" Abby asked looking at the very large cup now in her hands

"That drink, the one Hendericks gives you to get his evidence processed quicker," Agent Gibbs answered. When she didn't respond the agent finally continued with "I heard the two of you the other day, he said something about giving you a Caffeine Pow and next thing I know all of the test for his robbery had been run. I went to three different places until I found one that could tell me that what I was probably looking for was Caff-Pow. I figure giving you some drinks is well worth it if I can get a little girl's murderer behind bars just a little bit quicker."

Abby had never heard the former Marine say that much in one go, in fact she was pretty sure he had just said more than she had heard him ever say in their acquaintance. Looking at his serious face, so determined to get justice for a dead girl Abby did the only thing she could. She took a huge drink threw the bright red straw, swished the liquid around in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing and said "Alright boss-man, one slew of test coming up, but just for you. I can't have everyone at NCIS thinking they can bribe me."

Now, after almost 10 years with NCIS she couldn't imagine not having what had become her favorite drink, but some days she really wished that instead of three large drinks she was getting three of the caffeine like pows to her system that Hendericks had given her.

The End.


End file.
